


Thunder Training

by ChrysanthemumRose



Category: The Thundermans
Genre: Dominance, F/M, Impregnation, Incest, It's Not Rape If She Likes It, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-07 21:22:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3183644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrysanthemumRose/pseuds/ChrysanthemumRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phoebe and Max have a training session and Max takes advantage of the situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Phoebe Gives Up[Submission End]

**Author's Note:**

> There are so many shows with twins on right now, it is so great, twins are so romantic. I was watching this show(it's kind of shit and I don't really like it) and I thought "they are such a cute couple I have to write about them". Also I had no idea where this story would go when I decided to write about these characters, it just sort of happened. I didn't plan it to be like this, it just went there.

The twins had been assigned a "long-term training session". All Phoebe had to do was avoid Max's attempts to capture her for a week; Max's goal was to catch her. After a few days of Max making no apparent moves Phoebe began to let her guard down thinking he'd disregarded the task and was doing his own things. He actually had his plan in place for months already he just needed those last days to finalize some details. So when Phoebe was in the shower she was completely surprised when the bathroom door was broken down.

"Max, you can't attack the bathroom," Phoebe shouted, angry that her brother was breaking the rules. Their bathroom was supposed to be a "safe-zone".

"Check the rules little sister, robits go where they want," came Max's voice, all tinny and electronic. 'So this is his game,' Phoebe thought, 'sending a robot to get me in the shower.' In one swift motion she pushed the shower curtain open and blew ice at the robot. It was a 7 foot tall mass of metal, all arms and antennas and big screens with numbers meaning nothing. The ice blast hit it and made a nice little layer of ice on it's armored body. "Gotta try harder than that Bumblebe," Max's voice said from the robot's chest as it blasted at Phoebe with it's rocket boosters. She was grabbed and they had blasted right through the wall. The robot took to the sky and flew off with Phoebe snugly in it's arms."Okay, Max, you got me, now put me down somewhere, I'm naked up here," Phoebe shouted at the robot. She wasn't afraid people could see her, they were flying very high and it wasn't unpleasantly cold because the robot was nice and warm and she had her breath. She just didn't like flying like this. "You'll be setting down soon. I've got a nice place set up to meet you," came Max's reassuring voice.

The robot slowed down and the started to hover over the woods outside of town. It dropped toward the ground so fast it was very scary. When the robot reached the ground it maneuvered Phoebe around so that her back was against it's chest. Her tits were on display and if anyone was nearby they could have seen her nice perky tits. She was held so that she could not reach the ground and could only kick and thrash uselessly against the robot's strong grip. Max sauntered out from behind a tree. Phoebe was still very mad about what Max was doing and now she was a little embarrassed with how he was looking at her. Max looked really cool in his villain outfit: boots with spikes on, black jeans, a hoodie and a cape like Spawn's cape.

"You really went with a cape? No one does capes anymore. It's so anachronistic," Phoebe said trying to sound snide and confident.

"Capes are awesome you fucking bi-" Max began to shout but stopped himself and took a few deep breaths. "It's okay, you can laugh at my cape but first tell me what this cloth smells like." And he shoved a cloth over Phoebe's mouth and nose. She tried to struggle and resist but the drug took effect too quickly. Phoebe slumped down unconscious in the robot's arms. The robot's eyes started glowing red and a hatch opened in the ground. Max took his captive down the hatch.

XXXXX

When Phoebe came to she found herself in a small dark room with no visible doors or windows. In fact, the only things that seemed to be in the room were the chair she was seated in and the chair in front of her Max was in. Max; he was sitting there in nothing but his stupid impractical cape while Phoebe had been dressed in her super-suit. Phoebe tried to open her mouth to shout at him or freeze him but it was sealed with some sort of glue. She tried to get up but her wrists and ankles were caught tight to her chair with manacles. But she wasn't helpless she had one option left.

"If you try to hit me with your TK your new headband will detect it," Max spoke as if he could read his sister's thoughts. "And then you will be injected with a poison. Not a deadly poison, of course. I guess maybe poison isn't the right word for it, it's more a toxin, a chemical that will have a particular effect on your body. An effect I don't think you'd like." As he spoke he got up and walked around her. He was trying to be cool and menacing but he just seemed weird and creepy, talking crazy-talk and walking around Phoebe naked, almost poking her with his erection. "The Chemist helped me get the mixture and the dosage just right. He's a crazy fuck but he knows what he's doing. He helped me with that glue too. You know the thing about glue is all glue has something makes it unglue. Do you know what'll get that glue off?" Phoebe frantically nodded her head 'no'. She was now very scared, she just wanted Max to stop this. Max leaned down in front of Phoebe, put his face right close to hers. "Why are you so scared? You want to be a big superhero? Well, sometimes the bad guy will get you because you're stupid and I'm just teaching what's going to happen when you fuck up."

As Max's words disappeared into the darkness the bindings that held Phoebe in the chair snapped off of her. She shoved past Max and dashed for the wall looking for the hidden door she knew must be somewhere. Max just sat and watched her for a few minutes until she was kneeling and crying. She knew what was coming next but she didn't want to accept it. Then Max made his move, turned her around to face him and lifted her by her chin. "You know, it won't be any fun if you don't struggle," Max said, before slapping her so hard it put her back on the floor. She tried to crawl into a corner but he was on top of her before she could move. He grabbed her wrists and pinned them over her head and used his legs to hold her legs spread. The material of Phoebe's suit began to rip at the crotch. "Be glad I don't have to cut this thing off you," Max whispered in her ear. 'Why did he even put it on me?' Phoebe thought.

Max had ripped a nice hole in the crotch of Phoebe suit revealing her pussy. It was a nice pussy and it had just a small patch of hair above it. Max held Phoebe down with his TK so he could right into position, his cock right over her pussy ready to plunge in. He took her wrists in his hands again and let go of his TK hold on her so she'd be able to move a little bit. As he first pushed into her it hurt and she wanted to cry out but she could only whine and cry through her sealed mouth. Phoebe tried to fight her brother off of her but he was too big and strong. 'I could push him off but then I'd be given that drug and it would probably be worse than this already is,' Phoebe thought, 'and this isn't too bad anyway.'

Max got into a nice rhythm, pumping in and out of sister. He grunted and groaned, rutting like an animal. He'd bite her ear and bite her tit, not hard enough to really hurt, just hard enough to feel good. When Phoebe looked into his face she didn't see her brother, she saw a man. She decided she liked seeing him like this, masculine and animalistic, it was sexy. Being fucked by her brother like this  wasn't bad at all, in fact, it felt pretty good. Eventually, really only after a few minutes with the speed and intensity he had, he finished inside her. Phoebe tried to scream because of how wrong she knew it was even though it felt so good to have his semen inside her but it's so hard to scream when your mouth is sealed shut. After he pulled out all panting and exhausted he did something strange. He stuck his finger deep in his sister's pussy, got it nice and wet, and rubbed it on her lips. That must have been the thing to unseal the glue(either her juices or his she couldn't be sure) because her lips quickly came apart and she could breathe properly again. "Okay, this room will be collapsing in another ten or twenty minutes. There'll be fresh clothes on the surface so get out soon," Max said as a door opened in the wall and he walked towards it.

"You know, you could have just asked and we could have done it. We didn't have to go through all this," Phoebe said in a small voice without looking at him.

Max turned around to look her. "Yeah, maybe, buy I think you needed this."

"Can we do it again sometime but without all the pretense?" Phoebe said trying to not sound pleading. She desperately wanted to do it again and again, having sex with her brother felt better than anything she'd done before.

"I guess, if you want to, whenever you want to." And he turned around and left.


	2. Phoebe Fights Back[Alternate End]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't really a second chapter, just an alternate ending. This picks up right before Max sticks it in. Hope anyone who reads this enjoys it. And also hope this isn't confusing and stupid.

Phoebe wasn't going to let him take this any farther. To hell with his threat of a drug, it was probably a bluff anyway, he always lies about things. She focused on Max's cape and picked him up by it. As soon as he was in the air Phoebe stood up but then she felt a feeling like a bee stung her in her ass and it made lose her concentration. 'Oh no, it wasn't a bluff,' Phoebe realized too late.

"So, we're doing it this way," Max said smiling evilly at his sister, "okay this'll probably be better." Phoebe could barely make out the words he'd said. Everything felt fuzzy and indistinct and it was hard to concentrate or think about anything. The drug was potent and had immediate effects on her. Her legs weakened and she had a hard time remembering who she was or what was going on. "You'll be coming out of the first stages soon." 'What was that?' Phoebe wasn't sure if she heard something or not, everything was becoming so confused and so muddled in her mind. One thing she became increasing less confused about was the heat in her...belly? No, no, it was lower than that. It was in her crotch, in her pussy. As she realized where the feeling was coming her hand lazily went to her pussy and she rubbed herself. Then a word came to her mind that she was sure must be what this feeling was called: arousal. It took her nearly another minute of struggling to think through the haze to realize what it meant. With realization came understanding and with understanding came purpose. The fuzziness in her head didn't clear but now that she had a single thing to do she could focus completely on it. Phoebe charged Max and tackled him to the ground. Even though she couldn't talk Max knew what she was going to do because he was the one who made her do it.

 She wanted her brother inside her, she wanted to ride his cock. In this moment she wanted that more than she ever wanted anything before. And it was strange: in her altered mental state she didn't recognize him as her brother, she barely saw him as a person, all she could see or think about was his cock and how much she needed it inside of her. Phoebe crouched over Max's penis and positioned herself to take him inside. She was so horny and excited she missed a couple of times but then she got it and took at as far into her as it would go. She didn't even feel the bit of pain at the beginning, all she could feel was the immense pleasure of being filled like this. She was like a wild animal riding Max fast and hard. It only took a couple of minutes of fucking like that for Max to cum inside her. But he stayed hard because the drug that was in Phoebe wasn't just affecting her, it was in her pussy juices and made Max stay hard so he could cum inside her over and over again.

For what seemed to her like hours Phoebe kept riding her brother. It felt amazing to be fucking him and it was even better when he would cum inside her. She felt like she was supposed to have Max's semen inside, like he was the only one who was ever supposed to do this with her. And, somehow, she knew that she would become pregnant from this, and knowing that was like she was finally going to do what she was always supposed to do.

Eventually Phoebe became tired. She slumped down, laid on top of Max, and fell asleep. Her dreams were full of images of weddings and baby carriages.

XXXXX

Phoebe woke up and found herself in Max's bed, in his Lair. He wasn't very, she was all alone. There was a note on the pillow beside her, "Brought you home, come up and eat when you read this." She briefly wondered if her memories were all a dream. 'No,' she thought, 'it doesn't add up. I must have really fucked Max.' She thought about her feelings for Max. Was she ashamed of what he made her do? Did she love him _that_ way before all this? She realized she had wanted him for a long time but she buried and didn't acknowledge those feelings because she knew they were wrong. But maybe now she wouldn't have to hide from those feelings, she could really love her brother how she'd always wanted to.

Phoebe went upstairs and had a normal family dinner. But in the days and weeks that followed she became like Max's girlfriend, they became like a normal couple:they had sex every chance they got(usually sober), they went on dates, and they made preparations for the arrival of Phoebe's baby( a girl what Max couldn't keep his hands off of, just like her mother). When the time came the only people who knew the child's actual parentage were Max, Phoebe and her doctor(a villain, The Eugenicist, disguised as a normal doctor, working at Max's request). To all the world she was a bastard(with a very doting uncle) but Max knew he was a right proper father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending was kind of rushed because I decided "I have to finish this tonight", so, yeah.


End file.
